Enchanted Hearts
by Narabeleth Du
Summary: Rika, a young sorceress from the land of Elenath, has set out to help Frodo and the Fellowship destroy the One Ring. Will she allow the Ring, or a certain Elf to tempt her? LEGOMANCE MARYSUE 10TH WALKER.
1. Dark Tidings

Thoughts

**Mor Ithil (aka Dark Moon)**

Chapter 1: Dark Tidings

Deep within the country of Elenath a young woman could be seen sitting cross-legged in the middle of the forest of Celeberin, her black cloak and chin length platinum blond and black hair swaying with the wind. Taking a deep breath, the young woman opened her eyes, revealing a pair of twin midnight blue orbs. Extending one of her arms outward, palm up she started to speak.

"_Star which passes through heavens' night skies,_

_heed the ancient coven and the Earth._

_I pledge my life that he may be called forth!_

_FERROUS BLEED!"_

Out of nowhere, animals started to flood into the clearing, surrounding the woman. Smiling, the woman reached a hand out toward a young fawn, rubbing its head slightly. "Well I know the spell works." She muttered, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a carrot. Extending it toward the fawn, she watched awed as it took it from her hand. "Though, I was told it had no control over the animals, just called them towards the caster."

**They don't run because to are too dammed nice, Rika.**

Rika shook her head and laughed. _Too bad for you, Mor Ithil, you're stuck with me._

At least the Gods put me with a powerful sorceress, and not a second rate magician.

Shaking her head at her dark side, Rika stood, startling the animals around her. "Have no fear, Mellonea. I'm leaving you to your beautiful home." Bowing, she strode form the forest, whispering a few words, leaving behind a pool of sparkling water.

As I stated earlier, you're too dammed nice.

A few minutes later, she strode into the village of Galad, her home. The streets were full of the normal hustle and bustle of the day. The merchants were shouting out what they were selling, children were playing, running in between the adults' legs trying to catch each other. As she strode through the streets, she was greeted with friendly shouts and gestures. It was only fitting being that she was the village Tarma, or Pillar. _Why in the world do they call me their Pillar?_ She asked herself, confused.

A pillar holds a building up, keeping it from crushing those who reside inside. You help keep the outside forces that wish to harm the villagers from doing so. In a way, you are the pillar keeping them from being crushed by the outside world.

_Have you been practicing that, Ithil?_

**Maybe. What's it to you?**

Rika was about to reply when a scream sounded from down the street. Without a second thought, Rika sprinted toward the sound, her eyes as hard as ice.

"Emiko, are you alright?" She asked as she came upon the Priestess of the village.

"He…he has returned." The old woman stuttered, staring horrified into the fire. Sending the old priestess a confused look, Rika turned and gazed into the fire. Staring right back at her was a flaming eye, pupil slited. In the confines of her mind, Rika felt Mor Ithil cringed and slink backwards.

_What is it Ithil?_

I..it's HIM.

_Who is HIM?_

Sauron.

Gasping, Rika pulled away from the flames. "Do not consult the fire again, Emiko. It is far to dangerous." She ordered, turning from the old woman's hut and down the street toward the stables.

"Of course, Tarma. But where are you going?"

Entering the stables, she strode up to her jet-black stallion, Kiyoshi, and led him out of his stall.

"I'm going to speak with an old friend. You there, I need to ready my horse with haste. I leave in fifteen minutes." She ordered the stable hand, patting the young boy on the head. Emiko frowned as she gazed at the young woman she had come to love as a daughter and followed her from the stables to her hut. When inside, Rika took out her ebony saddle bag and placed inside it two pairs of baggy leggings, four warrior gowns of her tribe, and lastly some bread, meat, cheese and her water flask.

"Rika, where are you going?"

The sorceress sighed, closing her bag. "I told you, to speak to an old friend. I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you anymore than that." Opening the drawer of her dresser, Rika pulled out her kunai and shrukin holders and strapped them to her left thigh. Turning to Emiko, Rika wrapped her arms around the old woman and pulled her into a hug.

"I will be gone for a while, mellonamin. I'm putting the village in your capable hands while I am gone." Pulling away, she threw Emiko a mischievous grin. "Who knows, maybe you won't miss me. The village will probably be a quieter place when I'm gone."

Emiko just laughed and picked up the saddlebag.

"Do not forget your sword, child. I have a feeling you will be needing it."

Rika grinned, strapping her faithful blade Katsu to her hip and marched back to the stables. When she got there, Kiyoshi was saddled and ready for the long journey ahead of them.

"Well, Voronwer. Let's head out. We have a long way to go." Mounting her steed, she strapped her saddlebag to his saddle and departed. At the boarder of Galad, Rika whispered a protection spell. Just because she wasn't going to be there physically, it did not mean that her duty as the Tarma was to be ignored. "Stay safe, melloneamin."

Rika and Kiyoshi road for weeks on end, trying to reach their destination as quick as possible, only stopping to sleep, eat, and rest her mount.

"I'm sorry, mellonamin. I know this is hard on you, but we must find the Gray Wizard with haste." Kiyoshi nodded his great head, rubbing his soft snout against her face.

"He says that he understands." A voice said from behind her.

With the stealth of a wolf, Rika was on her feet, Katsu drawn and held at the ready. "Who are you?" She growled, looking the man who had spoken over. He wore a brown robe, stained with dirt and grass; his long graying brown beard was full of leaves and twigs. For some reason, this did not bother Rika. It seemed as though he was meant to look that way.

The man smiled and pat Kiyoshi on the snout. "I am called Radagast, Milady. Radagast the Brown." Lowering her sword, Rika bowed to the Istar.

"I apologize, my lord. I had no idea who you were. I am guessing that you can converse with animals."

Radagast nodded, pulling a carrot out of his pocket and feeding it to the stallion.

"And am I right to say that you are looking for Gandalf the Gray?"

Rika nodded, sheathing Katsu now that the threat of danger had past. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out an apple that she had picked during her journey and held it out to the wizard. He took it with a nod.

"Do you know where he is, my lord?" She asked him as he ate, pulling out and apple for her self.

"Yes, he is currently in Rivendell. It should take you but three days to get there from here. Well, I must be going. Tenna' ento lye omenta."

"Namaarie."

Translations:

Mellonea- Friends

Mellonamin- My friend

Melloneamin- My friends

Voronwer- Loyal one

Tenna' ento lye omenta- Untill we meet again

Namaarie- Farewell

Kiyoshi- Purity

Kastu- Victory


	2. The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will I own anything that pertains to Lord of the Rings (even though I wouldn't mind owning Legolas :P). The Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and the director of the movies, what's his name. Oh, and the spells and such belong to the makers of Slayers.

Also I apologize for not pointing this out earlier. I use a lot of Japanese in my stories because I am obsessed with the language. So some of the things, mostly names and stuff, are probably in Japanese. For example the horses name, Kiyoshi, and the sword, Katsu.

Thoughts 

**Mor Ithil (aka Dark Moon)**

Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

Just as Radagast had said, Rika reached the elven city of Rivendell in three days time. Pulling her hood down, she led Kiyoshi through a beautifully detailed archway into a courtyard circled with large gorgeous statutes of elven ladies. An old man with a long gray beard wearing a gray robe stood at the top of a flight of steps waiting for her.

" Vedui' arwenamin. I have been wondering when you would come." He greeted, pulling Rika into a hug. "How are things in Galad?"

"Nae saian luume', Gandalf. Every one in fine, though they do miss your fireworks."

Gandalf laughed and led Rika up another flight of stairs to dais on which five little people could be seen.

"Well, well. If it isn't Bilbo Baggins, the hobbit who started all this."

The elder of the five looked up surprised, a large smile appearing on his face at the sight of her.

"Bless my old bones, Rika Sakata. It has been too long, my friend." He greeted, getting up and wrapping his small arms around Rika's waist, his head buried in her stomach. She returned the hug with a smile.

"Yes, Aier. It has been too long. Now, who are these strapping young hobbits…My God! Frodo is that you?" She asked, her midnight blue eyes look one of the hobbits over. He, like all Hobbits, had short curly hair, only his was brown and sparkling blue eyes. "It is you! How are you?" Walking over to him, she fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. As he returned the hug, Rika felt a sharp jolt run down her spine as her chest came in contact with his.

_Oh, please no…._

**He has the Ring.**

With wide eyes, Rika pulled away from Frodo and placed her hand in his pocket pulling out a plain golden band. Hearing a gasp, she looked up to see Bilbo staring at the Ring in wanting. _This is the ring Bilbo found when he went to the Lonely Mountain with Gandalf and the Dwarves._ Her gaze turned back to Frodo and filled with tears.

"I'm sorry Frodo."

He nodded, taking the Ring out of her hand. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Rika turned to meet Gandalf's ice blue eyes.

"Come Rika, there is to be a council on this matter."

Soon, Rika found herself placed between Gandalf and Frodo with countless men of every race sitting in seats around her. _I am the only female here._

**Sexist pigs.**

Rika masked a giggle by placing her hand over and pretending to cough. Watching as Elrond sat up in his chair, she prepared herself for a long debate.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate--this one doom. " He motioned to Frodo. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Placing a comforting hand on the young hobbits shoulder, Rika whispered to him in encouragement. Taking a deep breath, Frodo stood and placed the abominable piece of jewelry on the pedestal. The men all started to whisper. "So it is true..."

Turning her head, Rika gazed at a man with long sandy blond hair, beard and mustache. His blue eyes were staring hungrily at the Ring.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? " He stood and started to pace inside of the semi-circle" Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" "You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Her eyes now fell on a regal looking man with disheveled dark brown hair and royal blue eyes. Rika cocked her head. _Why does he seem familiar to me?_ The first man reeled around to look the second man in the eyes. "And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Rika watched as one of the Elves stood up.

"This is no mere Ranger." He snapped, voice as sharp as glass. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

_Aragorn! Isildur's heir!_

**I thought that bloodline died out centuries ago?**

Boromir, the other man, gazed at the elf, disbelief in his eyes. "Aragorn? This…is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor."

Aragorn sighed and raised his hand. "Havo dad, Legolas." The Elf sent one last look in Boromir's direction before he sat down.

"Gondor has no king." Boromir snapped, stalking back to his seat, his eyes sending daggers in Aragorn's direction. "Gondor needs no king."

**No just your egotistical father.**

_Hush, Ithil._

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Rika nodded, agreeing with Gandalf completely. Elrond, too, nodded, and cleared his throat. "You have but one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

A shout dwarf with a long copper red beard stood, grabbing an axe. "Well, what are we waiting for?" With that, he swung his axe downward at full force, only to be thrown backwards into his colleagues. Beside her, Rika felt Frodo flinch as though the hit was aimed at him.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here posses." _That's what you think, Elf._

"The Ring was made in the fire of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep I into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from wence it came."

** Ash Nazg **

Rika's eyes shot to the Ring. It was speaking.

"One of you must do this." Elrond finished, his wise eyes looking at every person present.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir breathed out. "Its black walls are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is an evil there that does not sleep,"

Duh 

"And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled by fire and ash. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

The elf, Legolas, stood angrily. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said! The Ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" The dwarf, Gimli stated, voice overflowing with sarcasm.

"And if we fail, what then!" Boromir shouted, standing as well. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his!"

The men in the council started to mutter when Gimli stood.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in he hands of an Elf!"

Moron 

This caused all Elves present to rise up in anger. How dare a dwarf say that they were not fit to carry the Ring to Mordor. Even with all this commotion, neither Rika nor Frodo took their eyes off of the Ring.

** Ash Nazg Durbatuluk! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! **

With wide eyes, Rika watched as flames flared on the Rings surface, growing larger each time a man shouted.

** Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! **

By this time the surface of the Ring looked like a raging inferno, the heat of the argument just fueling its fire.

"SILECNE!" She shouted, rising from her seat, her body glowing a deep black. "WHILE YOU MEN ARGUE ABOUT WHO HAS THE MOST TESTOTURONE, SAURON IS GETTING STRONGER! NOW SIT DOWN AND KEEP YOUR MOUTHS SHUT!"

The man fell silent, awed at the dark beauty of the only woman in the council. Beside her, Frodo stood, hesitantly.

"I will take it!" He stated, his voice quiet and shaky. " I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though----I do not know the way."

_Frodo…._

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said, walking over to Frodo and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. With a smile, Rika watched as Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir swore themselves to protect the small Hobbit.

"Heh!" A voice shouted from behind a bush. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." Sam snapped, running to stand beside Frodo.

"No indeed," Elrond said, voice full of amusement, "it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Sam looked down, a deep blush on his cheeks. Out of the corner of her eye, Rika spotted Merry and Pippin jump out from behind a pillar.

"Wait! We are coming too!" They shouted in unison.

"You'd have to tie us in a sack to stop us." Merry chirped, crossing his arms over his chest. Pippin nodded, doing the same.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission….quest…thing."

**Well, I guess that counts him out.**

Elrond nodded after sharing a look with Gandalf. He opened his mouth to speak when Rika stood.

"Though I do not doubt the oaths these men have sworn to Frodo, I will not put his live in the hand of eight men." She drawled, striding toward the group of nine. " They are loyal, strong and brave, of that I have no question, but as they have shown today, they are to quick with violent confrontations." Kneeling in front of the hobbit, the sorceress bowed her head. "I will gladly give my life to help you on this quest, my friend, if you will have me."

Frodo smiled, taking her hands. "Of course, Rika. I would never deny you the chance to help."

Elrond smiled, sharing a look with Gandalf, then cleared his throat. "Ten companions…So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great!" Pippin chirped, "Where are we going?"

**Moron…The world is doomed.**

_ITHIL!_

Translations:

Vedui' arwenamin- Greetings my lady (fimilliar)

Nae saian luume'- It has been too long.

Aier- Short one


	3. The Stupidity of Men

I'm back, and extremely sorry for the delay. I had a stupid English paper due that was 1,000 points….literally. Now without any more delay……….CHAPTER THREE!

Chapter 3: The Stupidity of Men

It was the day the Fellowship was to leave Rivendell and everyone was panicking. Did they have enough food? Where they going to be warm enough for the long journey they were about to embark on? From her spot on one of the elaborate balcony's that littered Rivendell, Rika watched as the elves ran around like chickens with their heads cut off.

**That's what they get for procrastinating.**

Rika sighed, agreeing with her 'inner' demon. The servants who were to have prepared the Fellowships traveling supplies had spent the last month ogling over the two men and the elf members of the group. They were handsome, she would admit that, but what they were setting off to do was not to have a picnic, but was a quest to save Middle Earth. A shrill giggle sounded below her as a group of she-elves surrounded the elf of the Fellowship.

_Legolas, I think._ She let her gaze run over his features. Very handsome with long golden blond hair, which was pulled back into two small braids behind his pointed ear, high cheekbones below bright sapphire eyes. Yes, he was handsome.

**Yummy, actually. Hey Rika, can you get me a taste?**

_Ithil! Keep your perverted thoughts to yourself, would you._ Rika admonished, face bright red. Of all the creatures of Arda, the damn demon had to want an elf. She was not racist, not at all, but Elves had a 'holier-than-thou' attitude that really set her off. Below her, she could see the she-elves as well as Legolas jeering at Gimli, her dwarven companion. That stupid. If he was going to hold onto his prejustices against the dwarves on this quest, then it was going to fail.

**Why not give them a wake up call, mellonamin.**

A wicked smile spread over Rika's face. A wake up call, eh? She racked her mind for a spell that were scared the life out of them, but not kill them. They did need the elf on this quest after all. Raising her hand over the unsuspecting group, she let a small ball of electricity form in her hand. "_Mono Volt_" She whispered, letting the sphere drop into the group, giving them a slight, but still painful, shock. The effects were immediate. The women screamed, trying to pat their hair down, which was standing up on end due to the charge. While Legolas did his best not to shock any of them. It took all her self-control not to burst out laughing. Serves that egotistical, narcissistic..

…**. hott, sexy, delicious..**

…annoying elf, right.

"That was not very mature, Sorceress." Gandalf scolded from behind her, amusement shining clearly in his eyes. Clearly, the old man thought it was extreamly funny, but of course couldn't voice it. He was, after all, Gandalf the Gray. Putting on the 'who-me' look, Rika gazed at the Istar.

"I have not a clue what you are talking about, kind sir. Are you getting senile in your old age?"

A loud snort sounded below her as Gloin walked out from under the balcony, his bushy red beard quivering. "Senile is right, my dear ." He grunted, "Never give an elf a task of any importance. They turn it into a party."

**I like him!**

"Careful, Master Gloin. I just shocked the elf for sayin something along those lines about dwarfs." The elder dwarf visibly shook. He had seen the elves reaction to the spell, and knew it would be worse for him. His hair was a lot finer than an elfs. A horn sounded in the distance, signaling to the members of the Fellowship to gather at the main gates. Rika sighed, and looked over at Gandalf.

"Ready for this?" She asked, standing up nd dusting off her baggy black pants and re-agjusting her cloak. Gandalf nodded, and together the two strode toward the gates.

The Fellowship had been traveling for a week, and Rika was about ready to burn all the men over fout feet tall to a crisp, well all but Gandalf anyways. If they made one more sexist comment thinking that she could not hear them…hell, even Aragorn was doing it!

**Let me out, damn it! I'll set those chovenistic bastereds straight!**

_What happened to wanting a taste, Ithil?_

**That was before I found out the elf had a stick up his butt.**

Rika chuckled quietly. She had to admit, Legolas was rather aloft, but it did come with the race. The men however, just needed to be knocked off their soild gold pedistals before they got themselves hurt…by her. Frodo glanced at the Sorceress beside him, snickering at her frustrated look. If he remembered correctally, in her village, she held a potion of power and respect, and was not used to the sexist ways of the rest of Middle Earth. The Hobbit understood her feelings. In the Shire, everyone was equal, the women as well. Take Rosie for example, she worked at the Green Dragon as a barteender, making her own way. If she was forced out of it, well, he didn't knw what she would so.

"I still do not see why she is here." Boromir snapped from the front of the group, next to Gimli who glared at the man. "She is a woman, what can she do?"

Frodo gulped as a dark aura surrounded Rika. Inwordly, he wished Boromir luck because what the woman was going to do to him, was not going to be pretty.

"I must agree, Gandalf." Aragorn said in agreement. "She is but a child."

"And has a temper as well." Legolas added.

The aura arounf Rika had increased in size, making the Hobbits eyes widen and inch away from the woman. They pitied the men, they relly did. Merry, not wanting an innocent to get hurt, motioned for Gimli to join them and Gandalf, who had sense her earlier, moved away from the trio.

**Child my ass! I'm a couple hundred years older than you, your royal pain in the ass!**

Placeing her hands out in front of her, Rika closed her eyes and concentrated.

"_Oh, sourse of all power,_

_Light which burns beond crimson,_

_Let thy power gather in my hand._

_FIREBALL!"_

In her palms formed a ball of flame, which then launched itself at the men. Rika made sure it wans't strong enough to kill them , or leave any lasting injuries, but she made sure it hurt…bad. With a satisfied grin, she strolled past the twitching, slightly chared bodies on the ground.

"Idiots." She grumbled, Gandalf chuckling behind her.

**Men are morons, no matter what the race. Are they really a necessity?**

_Sadly, Ithil. They are. Men are a necessary annoyance. A stupid, but nessesary annoyance._

**Damn.**


	4. Resisting Temptation

Chapter 4: Resisting Temptation

It soon became apparent that burning the men in the group was not the brightest idea Rika had ever come up with. Instead of knocking them off their pedestals, they built them higher and put flame-resistant walls around it! The fact that Gandalf was getting a kick out of the whole scenario wasn't helping much either.

"It's a sad day indeed when a sorceress fails to make her point." He stated sadly, blue eyes twinkling with mirth. "What would the villagers of Galad say if they knew their Tarma could not defend herself?"

**Can I hurt him? **

_No, Ithil. If we do that, the only people we will be able to talk to are the Hobbits and Gimli._

**That's a bad thing?**

Rika chuckled and threw a gentle glance back at said people. Ever sense the fire incident, she and Gimli had become quiet close. That night, when they had set up camp, he had come sauntering over to her and slapped her on the back. "Your a good girl, Lassie." He chortles, "They had been getting on my nerves as well. It's nice to know there are other females than dwarven women that are willing to stand up for themselves."

**I still say he is lying. I am over 3 millennia old, and I have NEVER seen a dwarven woman.**

Deciding to ignore her other half, she let her eyes rest on the looming peak of Caradaras shining brightly in the sun. Something told her that she was going to be seeing that peak close up.

"Miss. Rika, are you alright?"

Rika glanced down and smiled at Sam. "Not to worry Sam. Just thinking, that is all."

She sighed, not missing the condescending looks sent her way by the three men up front. If this kept up, Rika was going to do more than just char their tunics. _I am never getting married._ The thought of getting stuck with someone like…..THEM was not only nauseating but also terrifying. Without warning, a cold sensation slithered down her spine. Something bad was about to happen.

**Great……**

A couple hours later, the fellowship stopped to take a short break on an outcropping of rocks at the base of the Mountain. The Hobbits let out shouts of relief, knowing that now they could put some food in their stomachs. Rika watched silently as Aragorn and Boromir pulled Merry and Pippin aside to train them in the art of swordsmanship.

**Art? You wave around a sharp pointy object and hope it hits. That's it.**

The sorceress shook her head and was about to reply when quiet cursing met her ears.

"Stupid wood." Sam cursed, "Can't cook without a fire."

Standing up, she strolled over to the distressed and hungry Hobbit. "Need some help Sam?" She asked, plopping down next to him, and resting her chin in the palm of her hand. Sam looked over at her and glared, though half-heartedly. Giggling, Rika placed her hand out in front of her and sent a small fireball into the wood. Sam gasped, and looked up at her gratefully, causing Rika to giggle. What a Hobbit wouldn't do for a warm meal. Above her on one of the many rock piles she could hear Gimli arguing with Gandalf about the road they were taking.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome." He said proudly, taking a puff out of his pipe.

**That's gonna kill him someday.**

Rika ignored her other half and gazed at Gandalf. The old wizard looked a bit to worried for her liking.

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

She frowned at his answer. What was in Moria that had the Gray Pilgrim so frightened?

A cry of pain caught her attention, causing her to look over at the group of four that were practicing. What met her eyes was Boromir on the ground with two Hobbits on top of him.

"For the Shire!!" Pippin cried, batting at Boromir as though to harm him. "Hold him! Hold him down! Merry!"

Aragorn rose, telling the Hobbits that they had done enough when the funniest thing happened. They grabbed his legs and knocked him flat on his back.

**Yahoo!!! GO SHORT PEOPLE!!**

Rika chuckled and reached into her pack, pulling out large leather bound book, a gift from Lord Elrond. He knew she would need something to do while the men were left to their own devices. Just as she opened to the first page, a bolt of fear ran down her spin. Something was coming, and it was not friendly. Slamming the unread novel shut, she jumped to her feet.

_Ithil, I need your eyes!!_

The demon nodded and Rika's midnight blue eyes slitted. To the South, a large flock of birds could be seen flying their way. In the background, she could vaguely hear the others talking. "Crebain, from Dunland!" She shouted at the same time as Legolas, jumping from her position on top of an outcropping. "Aqua Create." A blast of water left her hand and doused the fire. "Hurry and hide!" She shouted, pulling the nearest person with her under a rock. To her distaste, it was Boromir.

_Why him? Why not a Hobbit or Dwarf._

Sighing as the last crow flew overhead, the Sorceress pushed her self out of the hiding spot and into the open air. Turning, she could see the flock disappear in the direction of Isegard.

"Spies of Saruman." Gandalf spat, "Our passage South is being watched."

**Really! I thought they were showing us the way.**

"We must take the path of Caradaras." He pointed to the mountain with his staff, causing Rika to groan. She hated the cold, and Ithil hated it even more. Shouldering her pack once more, she started off after the men.

They were about two days into their trek to the mountain when the Ring decided to cause a disturbance. We had been slowing moving uphill when Frodo lost his balance and rolled a good 15 feet back down. Pushing her way through the ankle high snow, Rika headed toward the fallen Halfling. When getting there, she couldn't help but giggle. He was covered in snow, and his hair looked as though it was a giant snowball. "Nothing broken, mellon?" She chirped, brushing the frozen rain off of his brown head. He gave her a look, them panicked as he felt around his neck. The Ring was gone.

**Boromir! He has it!!!**

Spinning around, Rika saw said man holding the Ring by its chain further up the hill.

_It must have fallen off when Frodo fell._

Out of the corner of her eye, Rika watched as Aragorn took stance next to her. "Boromir.." He said quietly.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing." Boromir reached up with is other had to grasp the Ring. "Such small a thing."

**Get it back!!**

Placing her hand on Katsu's hilt, Rika took a small step forward. To threaten this man in his current condition could lead to her having to resurrect someone, and she did not feel like doing that at the present moment.

"Boromir!!" Aragorn shouted, pulling Boromir out of his trance like state. "Give the Ring to Frodo."

Shaking his head, the man slowly walked toward the three of them, the Ring outstretched before him. "As you wish…I care not."

Without any hesitation, Frodo snatched the Ring out of Boromir's grasp, and held it to himself, a pained look on his face. Tousling Frodo's hair, Boromir swung his shield back onto his back and trekked back up the mountain.

_I do not like this Ithil. The Ring is like a snake, coiling around Frodo's heart and crushing it._

The demon remained silent in her mind, leaving Rika to contemplate what actions where going to need to be taken. Boromir was already succumbing to the Ring's power. It was only a matter of time before his will was completely taken from him. As they resumed climbing, Rika realized that Aragorn had just relinquished his grip on his sword.


	5. Author Note

Hi every one

Hi every one!! This is Narabeleth Du. I just wanted to explain why nothing has been updated recently. I am now in college, and most of my time is spent writing papers and the such. Not that I have been slacking off. I have a couple chapters of "Enchanted Hearts" and "Untitled Help!!" written, just do not have enough time to sit down and type them… Creative Writing Class takes up a large chunk of it. Anyways, please be patient…I PROMISE that I will up date real soon.


End file.
